


Light Smoke

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Light Smoke

王九龙的嘴特别敏感。

不是嘴唇，而是口腔里面。二人交往了一段时间之后张九龄才知道。

每次接吻的时候，无论是谁先主动靠过去，他那个师弟从来都不让张九龄把舌头伸进去，甚至是感觉有那么一点苗头——比如说每当他想加深亲吻时，他总是爱把手伸到王九龙的脖颈那，毫不自知地把他按向自己。只是舌尖还没碰到自己男朋友的嘴唇，王九龙就会直接把他推开。

还有一点，他也从来没给张九龄口交过。一次都没有。按理说有洁癖的是张九龄，他才是那个该千推万挡的人。当时是第一次，两个人都紧张得跟孙子似的。在这之前谁也没跟男的发生过关系，虽然都知道是怎么一回事，但是临到现场，俩人都懵。王九龙坐在床上，张九龄捧着他的脸颊低头和他接吻，用膝盖分开他的双腿，没遇到什么阻力，一路上顺风顺水，两个人靠得更近了，直到他的膝盖碰到了王九龙结结实实硬起来的阴茎。

这孩子本身就白得不行，脸一红就更明显了，张九龄这一溜动作让他彻底红到了耳朵根。张九龄顺着他下巴的线条一直吻到衬衫半开露出来的锁骨，俯下身去就开始解王九龙的裤子。当他把王九龙的阴茎吞进口中的时候，没有任何恶心的感觉——通常他的洁癖会像是闹钟一样，当他即将要碰到或是见到不愿意碰触的东西时，大脑里的闹钟就会自动响起来阻止他。但这次不同，他几乎觉得这不是他第一次这么做，而是做过无数次了，一切都很自然，他用舌头舔着上面凸起的血管，试图寻找着任何敏感的地方，期待着王九龙的反应。他会这么做，因为这个人是他喜欢的人，为自己所爱的人做这种事，一点都不让他觉得不舒服。

听起来有点傻，根据自己对象愿不愿意给自己口交来判断他是不是真的喜欢自己。张九龄也觉得这太不靠谱了，但是难免会和自己做比较，他可是有洁癖的那个，那么他都不介意，王九龙又在介意什么？

不过他倒是用手做过，光是看着修长的手指在自己的阴茎上来回移动就让张九龄觉得兴奋不已，从他的角度向下看去，王九龙跪趴在床上，另一只手支撑着自己的身体，他的脸贴得很近，张九龄几乎能感觉到他带着热气的呼吸喷在自己的阴茎上。男人和女孩子柔软的手指总是不同的，而王九龙每次用手帮他解决的时候看起来有些努力过头，如此之专心就像是在弥补什么的，这导致他总是没轻没重的，但是就是那些时不时的吃痛张九龄都很享受。

所以，到底是为什么？这个问题已经困扰了张九龄很长一段时间了，也不是说他能直接去问。他们俩之间也并没有什么所谓的事后拥抱呢喃，结束之后通常都很疲倦，第二天还得演出，就直接睡了。等到真的有时间闲下来了，他也实在找不到什么时机去问王九龙。总不能哪天演出结束，回后台的时候他突然来上一句： _你为啥不愿意吸我的阴茎？_ 而且他也真的怕问出什么来，要是王九龙说，没有为什么，就是不愿意。这不纯粹给自己添堵吗？张九龄想，又不是说他能强行按着王九龙的头给自己口交，他也按不住啊。

说出来也许没人信，有那么一段时间，这个问题24/7地困扰着张九龄，他感觉自己的头发越来越少很大程度都是想这个事想的。有时候在后台，等着上场的时候，张九龄就那么看着坐在旁边镜子前的王九龙，后者注意到了贴在自己身上的视线，就会去问他在想什么。身边都是师兄弟，张九龄也没法直说，要么说在想活儿。要么就是敷衍了事，说什么也没想，单纯放空。

那天只是个普通的夏日傍晚，一整天都阴云密布，雨却迟迟不肯来，天气闷得让人呼吸都困难。张九龄看起来比平常更疲惫一点，但是当王九龙凑过来亲他的脸颊时，他并没有拒绝。像往常一样，他们亲吻，焦急地为对方脱下衣服。当两个人爬上床时，窗外传来了轰轰的雷鸣，很快就听到雨落在玻璃上的声音。忍受了一整天的低气压，现在终于可以松了一口气，张九龄却失去了兴趣。他从床上起来，已经上身赤裸，只剩下一条四角内裤。他把地上的裤子捡了起来，从口袋里掏出盒烟，又摸了半天找到了打火机。

“怎么了？”王九龙也从床上起来，和张九龄一起坐在床边。

“没怎么。”他说，“就是累了。”

话是这么说，但是那个他一直刻意不去想的问题又冒了出来，外面的雨仿佛是钻进了他的身体，不是落在玻璃上，而是落在他心口。他觉得焦躁无比，一边告诉自己想这种事毫无意义，一边又觉得现在是时候了，他必须得在今天得到答案。哪怕答案就是他觉得恶心不想做也没什么，重要的是他得亲口听王九龙说出来。

“要不然，就洗个澡，休息吧。”王九龙说。

张九龄却突然站了起来，把右手夹着的烟倒到左手去，转身揽住了王九龙的头，把他猛地按向自己。两个人几乎是撞到一起的，牙齿嘴唇胡乱地撞到一起。

要是他把自己推开，那今天就算了。张九龄想。

他的手的确是伸了过来，抓住了在张九龄的手腕，应该完全是下意识的，因为他没用多少力气。张九龄的左手还在半空中，食指和中指之间的烟徐徐地燃烧着，烟气弥漫。虽然感觉到抗拒，但是他还是用舌头撬开了王九龙的牙齿，开始舔他的口腔内部。握着张九龄手腕的手力气逐渐减小，几乎是有气无力地搭在上面。每次张九龄的舌头扫过他的口腔时，他能感觉到手掌之下的身体在兴奋地发抖，就像是他触碰到了王九龙身上的什么敏感点一样，或者是当手指探进王九龙的身体之中，按压着他的前列腺，他缩紧后穴，身体会微微地震颤。 他发出的声音也像是在高潮之前，那种不由自主地想尖叫出声却又不得不极力控制的，低沉的呜咽。

王九龙眼圈通红，脸颊也红得不像话。张九龄用手指抿了一下他湿润的嘴唇，接着捏着王九龙的下巴，说道：“张开。”

“老大，我……”王九龙的喉结滚动了一下。

“把嘴张开，”张九龄看了一眼手中的烟，掸掉了那段快要掉落的烟灰，“要不然就算了。”

他舔着亲吻过后有些发红的嘴唇，点了点头。张九龄的手指顺着微张的嘴唇进去，像是夹住烟一样夹着王九龙的舌头，让唾液濡湿自己的手指，修剪整齐的指甲划过他的上颚，原本只是杂乱的喘息变成了一声尖锐的呻吟。他一下子握住了张九龄的手腕把它拽了出去，他抬头看着自己的师兄，呼吸更加急促了。

操，这也太敏感了吧。张九龄心想。

“大楠。”一只手把内裤拉下去，已经彻底硬了的阴茎从边缘处钻了出来，他把手指上沾着的唾液抹在上面，和顶端流出来的前液混合在一起，他的声音很轻，声带几乎没出生，他重复了一遍，“大楠。”

他能感受到王九龙动作小心翼翼，尽量避免着接触，只是用舌头抵住了张九龄的阴茎，可以看出来他从来没做过这种事，完全无法控制剧烈的吞咽反射，王九龙的双手按在张九龄的腿上，在他的阴茎上咳了起来，看起来——听起来显得很痛苦，要不是他注意到了王九龙下身的异常，他几乎就要相信了。

他抬起脚，用脚趾轻轻地按摩着王九龙内裤包裹之下的阴茎。

突如其来的刺激让王九龙的身体震动了一下，呕吐反射也更严重了，没办法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下去，他试图向后退一点，但是却被张九龄按住了头。他只能含混不清地说了一句：“师哥……”

“操。”他再次咒骂了一声，伸出手扶着王九龙鼓起来的脸颊，帮他掌握节奏。不用太深，他也不准备现在就操他师弟的喉咙，现在对他来说太困难了。只是在他温热湿润的口腔中，看着他神色的布满水汽的双眼，平常白得发光的皮肤此时染上了一层漂亮的红色，他没法要求更多了。

他的阴茎从内裤中释放出来的时候已经直直地挺立在那了，几乎贴在王九龙的腹部，湿漉漉的。

“别碰。”看到他伸手撸动了几下阴茎，张九龄用声音制止住了他——并不算是能真的能让他不要这么做，但是王九龙真的就把手拿了下来。

高潮的时候张九龄紧紧地按住了他的头，迫使他停留在自己的阴茎上，张九龄能感受到自己的阴茎正在扩张着他的喉咙，那里的肌肉不受控制地收缩着，那种感觉几乎让人目眩。

抹了一把嘴唇和脸颊上的白色液体，王九龙还没来得及把呼吸喘匀，手指刚在自己的阴茎上滑动了几下，就射了出来。他身体紧绷，半张脸都贴在张九龄的手掌上，只发出了低低的喘息声。

手中的烟已经快燃烧殆尽，张九龄把烟头搁在嘴边抽了一口，然后把它递给了王九龙。张九龄低下头，亲吻着王九龙，苦涩的烟味和属于他自己的味道在二人嘴里蔓延开来。


End file.
